The present invention relates generally to booths for audio and visual equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable compact theatre booth for audio and visual equipment.
Over the years, private viewing of a television or computer monitor has become more common for entertainment purposes conducted in private or public areas, or for educational purposes also conducted in private or public areas. As technology has advanced, for example, an employer may conduct on-the-job training by having a trainee watch an instructional or training program presented on a video, or perform computer-related tasks such as flight simulation. However, considering the scarcity of office space, it is often inconvenient and expensive to provide a separate office room for purposes of viewing such training tapes.
In the past, private viewing of television or computer monitors has been accomplished by use of small, hooded monitors. Unfortunately, the use of a small, hooded monitor does not isolate the viewer from his or her surroundings, which can be noisy and distracting. Another method has been to provide a booth in which the viewer sits to watch the television or computer monitor. Such booths are often soundproofed to allow the viewer to concentrate on the monitor without distraction from the environment surrounding the booth. Unfortunately, such booths are large and take up space in what may be a crowded office or factory floor.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact, personal viewing booth offering isolation from the environment so that viewing and listening will not be disturbed.
A portable viewing booth, which is adapted to accommodate a viewer therein, comprises a support frame, a chair having a seat portion and a back rest portion extending from the seat portion wherein the chair is mounted on the support frame. A frame member is pivotally attached to the back rest portion and adapted to fold and be stored behind the chair. The frame member is adapted to cover the viewer while seated on the chair, and a display screen, speakers, and other devices are mounted is on the frame member.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.